A Pena Negra, 1 Sala e 2 Semanas
by Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter
Summary: Shortfic - Na ânsia de isolamento, Ginny e Draco encontram-se na Sala. E duas semanas depois, graças à Pena Negra, confiam um no outro.
1. A Pena Negra

**É a minha primeira shortfic sobre Draco e Ginny. **

**Acho que foi a coisa mais parva que já escrevi.**

**E ficou maior do que esperava inicialmente portanto dividia em dois capítulos.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

- Que estás a fazer Weasley?

Os dois estavam numa das salas dos subterrâneos que não era usada. Tinha apenas um lavatório com um espelho partido e um quadro preto poeirento.

- Eu é que te devia perguntar isso, Malfoy! Não sou eu que estou com cara de quem viu um Dementor!

Draco estava com uma camisa branca coberta de suor e o cabelo despenteado a cair-lhe livremente na cabeça. Estava mais branco do que o normal. **(N/A.: Será que é possível o Draco ficar mais branco do que já é? xD )**

- E saíres Weasley?

- Por que tenho de ser eu a sair? Já estava cá quando chegaste! Que tal saíres tu!

Draco apertou as mãos, formando punhos.

- SAÍ POBRETANA!

- Não! - gritou-lhe Ginny de volta, levantando-se do chão onde estava sentada.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando não bater _n__aquela intrometida_.

- Eu sou o Perfeito **(Monitor, no Brasil)** dos Slytherin. Se não queres apanhar uma detenção aconselho-te a sair desta sala.

Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito e andou até ele com ar desafiador.

- Não me parece que me vás dar uma detenção. Até porque tenho a certeza que não queres que eu conte a toda a gente que te vi a chorar há momentos atrás.

O louro fechou a cara e saiu da sala, deixando uma Ginny feliz mas pensativa atrás.

* * *

- A sério Weasley? Que mal fiz eu a Merlin?

Draco entrou na sala, frustrado pela ruiva estar novamente lá.

- Tenho me perguntado o mesmo desde que te conheci.

Draco olhou-a com superioridade e sentou-se na outra ponta da sala.

A ruiva encontrava-se na mesma posição, deitada de barriga para baixo no chão frio, que a do dia anterior. Draco observou a graciosidade com que os cabelos ruivos caiam sobre o pergaminho onde ela escrevia ferozmente, tão ferozmente que acabou por partir a pena.

- Boa, coelha Weasley! Fenomenal! - riu-se Draco sarcasticamente. - Foste a primeira pessoa que eu vi a partir uma pena ao meio enquanto escrevia.

- Cala-te doninha! - Ginny virou-se para o pergaminho. - Agora vou ter de voltar ao dormitório. Porcaria de trabalho.

Ginny resmungava para si enquanto se levantava e arrumava as coisas na sua mala em 2ª mão... 3ª. Ou será 4ª?

Draco acompanhou o seu movimento, chegou-se ao pé dela e entregou-lhe uma pena preta, mais firme e maior do que aquela que ela usara anteriormente.

- Para que quero isto?

- Agradece e cala-te! - Draco voltou para donde tinha vindo. - A tua voz é irritante.

Ginny ficou vermelha.

- Tu és irritante! - disse ao mesmo tempo que tentava quebrar a nova pena ao meio.

Draco abanou a cabeça enquanto se formava um ligeiro sorriso nos seus lábios.

- A pena é inquebrável.

Ginny arremessou-a para longe e sentou-se no chão encostada à parede.

Draco encolheu os ombros perante a atitude da ruiva.

_Não quero voltar ao dormitório._

O movimento que a ruiva fez para perto da pena foi acompanhado na sua totalidade pelos cinza de Draco.

* * *

- Toma.

Draco levantou a cabeça que pousava nos joelhos trancados pelos braços.

- Meu Merlin... Será que já não posso ter um dia sossegado nesta sala?

Ginny estendia-lhe a pena negra.

- Não quero isso Cenoura. Ao contrário de ti, a minha família tem dinheiro. Posso dar-me ao luxo de te dar uma simples pena.

Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado afastada.

- Cenoura?!

- Sim!

- Aaaaiiiii! - Ginny olhou-o nos olhos. - És tão arrogante, presunçoso, maquiavélico, estúpido, anormal, idiota...

- Tantos elogios... - Draco interrompeu-a mas Ginny não parou.

- ... rude, frio, mal educado, mau, invejoso...

Ginny não continuou e Draco olhou-a questionando-se acerca do motivo da paragem.

A ruiva olhava-o e parecia procurar algo.

- Sabes uma coisa doninha? - Draco respondeu somente com um ressoar vindo do fundo da garganta. - Eu acho que tu és boa pessoa.

Draco ficou surpreso mas Ginny apenas se levantou e rumou para a porta.

- Enganaste. - disse a voz gelada do louro atrás dela.

Ginny olhou-o de novo.

- Não. Tu apenas te perdeste no caminha.

E saiu. Foi só quando pousou a mala ao lado da sua cama que reparou que trazia a pena negra na mão.

* * *

No dia seguinte voltou à sala mas não avistou nada cinzento.

* * *

_Doninha peluda,_

_Encontra-te comigo esta noite na sala._

_Não quero ser vista contigo (longe de mim estragar a tua reputação) e quero-te entregar a porcaria da pena, não te quero ficar a dever nada!_

_Infeliz por falar contigo,_

_WG_

Porquê?

_Querida Ruiva,_

_As saudades são muitas, pelo que vejo._

_Mas, ao contrário de ti, tenho vida pessoal._

_Só voltou para Hogwarts daqui a dois dias._

_Felicíssimo__ por te ESCREVER,_

_O mais lindo de Hogwarts_

_Menino __desbotado,_

_Óptimo! Realmente notei uma mudança no ar de Hogwarts. O mau cheiro parece ter diminuído. desde que te foste._

_O que foste fazer? Acrescentar mais saliva de vaca a esse cabelo?_

_ Oh Malfoy... Tanto dinheiro e nem espelhos tens em casa..._

_WG_

_Querida Ruiva,_

_O que fui fazer pouco..._

_..._

_..._

Ele demorava sempre mais tempo a responder que a Ruiva. Ela não se fez de fraca e tentou demorar mais tempo a enviar uma resposta, fracansando por completo nessa tarefa. Porém as cartas continuaram. Até ao dia em que ele voltou.

* * *

- Hey Weasley fêmea!

Ginny olhou-o. Draco estava pálido e os seus olhos circundados por um leve tom de negro.

- Então Weasley? Estou a ficar envergonhado. Sei que sou lindo de morrer mas escusas de me encarar de boca aberta.

Ginny encarou-o com expressão séria.

- O que aconteceu contigo Malfoy?

O louro sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O que tanto rabiscas aí? Ainda é o trabalho de Astronomia?

- É...

Draco serrou os lábios, tentando não dizer o que acabou por dizer.

- Sabes... Eu acho que te posso ajudar.

Ginny olhou para ele desconfiada.

- Tu?

- O que tem? Sou bom em Astronomia. Tive um B **(O, no Brasil)**.

Ginny abriu mais os olhos admirada.

- O que é?

- Nada... Só não sabia que...

- Queres ajuda ou não?

O Sol já espreitava o céu quando o trabalho foi concluído

* * *

- Oh!

- O que foi Weasley?

- Já estás cá...

O rebordo negro nos olhos de Draco continuava lá.

- Tive saudades tuas.

Draco aproximou-se e agarrou-a pela cintura.

- Wow! Tira as tuas mãos de doninha fedorenta de cima de mim! - Ginny ficou vermelha de raiva. - Só vim entregar a pena negra.

- Mais uma vez...

- Não tenho culpa de que te esqueças sempre de a levar!

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Weasley, posso-te fazer uma pergunta?

- Se eu te poder fazer uma também.

Draco pareceu reflectir sobre o assunto.

- OK.

- Jura! - Ginny ofereceu-lhe o mindinho.

Ele olhou para ela com confusão.

- Jura que vais responder à pergunta!

- Sim, sim!

Ela ofereceu-lhe mais uma vez o mindinho.

Ele olhou-a confuso mais uma vez.

- O que raio é suposto eu fazer com o teu mindinho?

- Então... Entrelaças o teu no meu e puxas. - disse ela como se fosse óbvio.

Ele fê-lo.

- E agora? Que acontece?

- Agora perguntamos.

Draco estava confuso.

- Então para que serviu isto do mindinho?

Ginny olhou-o.

- É algo que se faz quando se jura algo. Ficas comprometido com essa pessoa e deves-lhe essa jura.

- E o que acontece se a quebrar?

- Essa pessoa deixa de confiar em ti, obviamente. É isso que acontece quando se quebra uma promessa. Percebo o que estás a perguntar. Não acontece nada de mágico.

Draco ficou feliz por não sair dali morto se quebrar a promessa.

Ginny olhou nos olhos.

- Estou a confiar em ti... Podes ser o primeiro a perguntar.

Os olhos quentes e castanhos dela contra os frios e já em cinzas dele, fizeram-no arrepender solenemente por ter prometido alguma coisa àquela ruiva.

- Por que estás aqui?

- Vim entregar-te a pena.

Draco revirou os olhos e encostou-se à parede.

- Não é isso que eu quero saber... Estou-te a perguntar porque é que passas aqui as noites, nos subterrâneos e, devo dizer, relativamente perto da Sala Comum da melhor Casa de Hogwarts. - Ginny riu sarcasticamente e revirou os olhos.

- Preciso de ficar sozinha ás vezes e já todos sabem do meu esconderijo na casa de banho do 2º andar logo tive de mudar de sítio.

Draco surpreendeu-se.

- Porque precisas de ficar sozinha? Eu sei que tens um grupo de amigos chato mas pensei que gostasses.

Ginny deu-lhe um murro no braço e Draco, em consequência, encolheu-se de dor.

- Merda Weasley! Que violência!

- Então não fales mal dos meus amigos!

- Não sou eu que estou farta deles! - retorquiu Draco enquanto esfregava a ferida.

- Eu não estou farta deles! - Ginny levantou-se. - Porque é que ninguém consegue perceber que eu realmente necessito deste espaço sozinha? Não tem nada a ver com as pessoas com quem ando.

Ela vinha e ia, andava de um lado para o outro, os seus cabelos balançavam e os seus movimentos originavam uma brisa. Brisa com cheiro. Só agora é que Draco havia reparado que a ruiva tresandava a perfume.

- Raios Weasley! Mas o que é isto? Tomaste banho com perfume?

Ginny corou.

- O perfume cheira bem...

- Sim cheira, eu conheço-o, a minha mãe gosta dele também apesar de preferir outro. Mas tudo em demasia é, obviamente, demais não? Merlin!

- A garrafinha partiu-se... Deixei cair o perfume e perdi-o todo... Tinha acabado de o receber, este natal. - Ginny abanou a cabeça.

Draco encarou-a descrente.

- O perfume é caro.

Ginny ficou vermelha de raiva.

- E calares-te?

- Não, Weasley. O perfume é caro. Não há hipótese de a tua família ter-to conseguido comprar.

- Não foram eles. Foi o Harry.

- Ah! Assim está bem.

Ginny ficou desconfortável.

- É assim tão caro?

Ela e Hermione tinham recebido a mesma prenda de Harry.

- É sim, é caro. Para vocês Weasley, a não ser que entrassem em jejum, hipotecassem a casa... E mesmo assim não chegava para pagar.

Ginny serrou os olhos.

- Cala-te Malfoy!

- É a verdade. Então porque não pedes outro ao Testa Rachada?

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Que estupidez!

- Não gostavas do perfume?

- Sim.

- Então o Testa Rachada vai perceber que já não o estás a usar. Portanto ou lhe dizes que não gostaste ou dizes a verdade e, sendo ele o Santo Potter, recebes outro.

- Não! Eu arranjo forma! Tenho uma toalha toda encharcada em perfume. Se a puser ao pé da roupa talvez o cheiro se entranhe nelas... - Ginny sorriu satisfeita consigo própria. - Sou genial e penso rápido! Maravilha!

Draco riu e abanou a cabeça, achando toda a situação da ruiva ridícula e sem sentido. Não conseguia entender porque é que ela não pedia outro ao Potter se gostava tanto do perfume.

- Bem Weasley... Antes do teu pequeno drama estavas a dizer o porquê de estares aqui às noites.

- Ah sim... Eu gosto de ter tempo para mim própria... Gosto de passar tempo sozinha. Não sei... Acho que também me ajuda a analisar a vida quotidiana. Não sei... Eu preciso deste tempo. E... Sabes que no meu ano estão a fazer aquela porcaria de exames para ajudar-nos a decidir o que queremos ser depois de acabar Hogwarts. Bem, é que toda a gente parece saber mais ou menos aquilo que quer. E toda a gente passa a vida a perguntar-me o que quero, se já me decidi, se já fiz o relatório acerca disso!

- Mas tens opções?

- Sim... Quer dizer... Não sei... Eu gostava de ser enfermeira ou trabalhar no St Mungos. Mas também gostava de fabricar poções ou ser mestre de poções. Gostava também de ser jornalista no departamento de desporto, também gostava de ser criadora de vassouras. Gostava também de trabalhar com criaturas mágicas ou não mágicas... - Ginny levou as mãos à cabeça.

Permaneceram calados.

- Porque te preocupas com isso agora. Ainda falta muito tempo para acabares os teus estudos em Hogwarts até lá ainda muita coisa muda.

- Mas parece que ao escolher um estou a negar os outros...

- Como se estivesses a negar parte de ti. - completou Draco.

Ginny sentou-se à sua frente.

- Sim.

Ele permitiu-se a olha-la durante um tempo.

- Malfoy porque estavas com cara de quem viu um Dementor no primeiro dia? O que aconteceu?

Draco desviou o olhar dela.

- Pergunta outra coisa. Não te posso responder a isso.

- Mas tu prometeste Malfoy!

Ele levantou-se. A riuva acompanhou-lhe o movimento com os olhos.

- Não Weasley! Terás de perguntar outra coisa!

- Não quero saber outra coisa! Quero saber isso. Tu juraste que responderias a qualquer pergunta!

- Não! - gritou-lhe de volta.

Ela levantou-se e encarou-o furiosa.

- Tu juraste!

- E depois?

- Eu contei-te o que se passava comigo! Eu cumpri com a minha palavra!

- Ninguém te obrigou.

- Tens razão! Nem sei porque é que o fiz! Porque é que confiei em ti! Ai que idiota!

- Não me chames idiota, coelha!

- Não te chamei a ti, chamei-me a mim! Estava claro, desde início, que a tua palavra para ti nada significa! Porém eu confiei nela! Eu sou a idiota!

E saiu, deixando lá a pena negra.

Sim, agora ele tinha a certeza que nunca a mais a voltaria a ver.

* * *

**Deixem reviews a dizer o que acharam. **

**Beijos e espero que tenham gostado.**


	2. Confia em mim

**Olá! **

**Está aqui o outro capítulo.**

**As partes em itálico são os pensamentos da Ginny.**

* * *

Draco voltou a sala no dia seguinte...

E no outro... Mas a ruiva não estava.

* * *

Ao terceiro dia, Ginny estava sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor. Pensava, distraidamente, se se sentiria suficientemente realizada se escrevesse para O Profeta Diário até que uma coruja euro-asiática **(N/A.: Eagle owl em inglês, tem imagens mais bonitas xD ) **e lhe pousou ao lado do prato, estendendo-lhe a pata e piando.

Tinha a cara redonda, os olhos alaranjados e as penas castanhas e pretas.

- Ginny, de quem é essa coruja? - perguntou-lhe Ron.

Ginny olhou para a coruja.

- Não sei... Olá! - acariciou a coruja. - Tens fome?

Ginny tirou um rato morto da mala e deu a coruja que aceitou prontamente.

- Oh Ginny! Qual é a tua? Ratos na mala a sério? - disse Hermione, enojada.

- Então... As corujas comem ratos entre outros. E eu ofereci-me para ir alimentar as corujas. Queria fazer isso ainda antes da primeira aula.

Tirou a carta à coruja e seguiu-a até ao corujal.

Pegou nela e logo adivinhou que não era uma carta mas sim um objectivo.

A pena negra.

* * *

Passou um par de dias para que Ginny voltasse à sala.

- Weasley!

Draco levantou-se no exacto momento em que viu os cabelos vermelhos da rapariga.

- Porque me mandaste a tua pena? Há dias que te a tento devolver e agora, que finalmente devolvi, tu manda-la de volta.

O louro engoliu em seco.

- Queria-te ver.

Ginny baixou a cabeça mas rapidamente voltou a encarar o louro.

- Por que?

- Queria desculpar-me.

Ginny franziu a testa.

- Tu?

- Sim, Weasley, eu.

Draco aproximou-se dela.

- Weasley, eu não te posso contar o que se passou naquele dia mas... No ultimo dia que nos vimos conseguimos ter uma conversa minimamente civilizada. Acho que...

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio.

- Achas o quê?

Ele voltou-se para trás e andou, lentamente, até ao local de onde veio enquanto dizia:

- Que não devias deixar de vir ao teu... Sítio. Só por causa daquilo.

- OK. Então agora vou-me embora.

Ela voltou-se para trás pronta a sair mas ele interrompeu-lhe o movimento, agarrando-a e puxando-a o que fez com que ela fosse contra o lavatório presente na sala.

Ele apertou as mãos no cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais.

Depois olhou-a. Ela respirava mais rápido e estava agarrada ao lavatório só a olhar para ele.

- Desculpa. Ás vezes uso mais força do que aquela que devia. Aleijei-te?

- Não.

Ginny apalpou, instintivamente, a parte baixa das costas.

Ele aproximou-se.

- Desculpa-me. Dói-te aí?

Ginny desviou o olhar para trás por uns segundos para tentar ver se ficou marcado e quando voltou a olhar para a frente deparou-se com um Malfoy muito... _Demasiado perto_ dela a espreitar-lhe por cima do ombro na tentativa de ver se a tinha magoado.

Draco voltou os seus olhos cinza para os dela e sorriu.

_E que sorriso._

- Tens sardas pequenas no nariz.

_Merda!_

- Merda! - praguejou Ginny enquanto levava as mãos ao nariz tapando-o.

Draco riu roucamente.

- Não... - agarrou-lhe nas mãos e afastou-as do nariz. - São lindas. Assentam-te bem.

Draco aproximou-se devagar, beijando-lhe a bochecha vermelha. Afastou-se milímetros, perdeu o fôlego e paralisou, logo de seguida.

Ela também não se mexia. Até que, devagar, virou a cabeça para Draco, acabando por roçar os lábios nos dele.

Mas não se afastaram-se, não se mexeram um milímetro com medo de terminar aquilo que haviam começado, com medo da reacção do outro.

Draco arriscou roçar mais uma vez os lábios na ruiva. Não se olhavam, apenas fixavam a boca um do outro.

Foi a ruiva quem selou os lábios, devagar e hesitantemente.

Draco correspondeu sem nenhum movimento brusco.

Beijaram-se lentamente durante uns minutos. Até que a falta de ar se tornou insuportável. Separaram-se milímetros e olharam-se nos olhos.

Ginny corou automaticamente e a respiração de Draco aumentou drasticamente.

Ginny começou a balbuciar qualquer justificação incompreensível ao ouvinte normal.

O rosto de Draco transbordava agora de medo.

Ginny estava pronta a se afastar e era o que iria fazer mas Draco prensou-a contra o lavatório. Repetia a palavra "não" freneticamente. Parecia doido.

- Não, não, não, não... Não faças isso! Não faças isso!

Draco agarrou-lhe a cara e beijou-a. Desta vez com força, exigindo-lhe que ficasse.

- Mal... Mal...foy... - chamou Ginny. O som cortado pelos beijos do rapaz.

- Não vás.

Ginny então passou-lhe as mãos por cima dos ombros e agarrou-lhe a nuca, aprofundando mais o beijo. Agarrou os cabelos louros.

O rapaz em resposta fê-la sentar em cima do lavatório e ela mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Isso fez com que um arrepio subisse pelas costas do rapaz o que fez com que ele a agarra-se contra si com mais força. O seu suspiro foi apanhado pela boca dela.

Ginny rodeou o rapaz com as suas pernas e desapertou os botões do punho da camisa do rapaz. Draco afastou-se surpreendido com o gesto.

- Podes baixar a emoção do Draquinho. Não vais ter sexo. Mas isso não significa que eu não te possa tirar a camisa.

Draco sorriu malicioso e aproximou-se outra vez, beijando-lhe o pescoço com ferocidade e claro desconcentrando-a da difícil tarefa que era desabotoar os botões daquela _camisola estúpida_!

- Aaaah, que raiva!

A ruiva, com força, puxou a camisa. Os botões tilintaram desamparados no chão e o louro afastou-se e olhou para ela descrente.

Olhava dela para a camisa sem botões de boca aberta.

- Pela mãe de Merlin, Ginevra! Tu tens noção que tens um sério problema de agressividade que precisas de controlar?

Ginny sorriu inocentemente e Draco respondeu rindo. Tirou a camisola e aproximou-se novamente da ruiva.

_Ele tem uma tatuagem?_

A ruiva olhou para o braço esquerdo dele enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Draco... O que é isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Que tens no braço.

Malfoy parou repentinamente de a beijar. E afastou-se _muito _dela.

- O que é isso, Malfoy?

- Eu não te posso contar.

- É isso que não me podes contar?

- Weasley, não insistas!

- Malfoy, eu juro que não conto a ninguém. Não confias em mim?

- Porque deveria?

Ginny olhou para baixo.

- Tens razão.

Ginny começou a arranjar a roupa e preparou-se para sair.

- Se quiseres pagar-te-ei a camisa que te estraguei. Passa uma boa noite.

Draco postou-se à frente da ruiva.

- Onde vais?

- Vou-me embora, Malfoy.

A voz da ruiva deixou de ser quente e passou a ser mais fria do que era inicialmente. Iria perdê-la de vez.

- Se eu te contar podes ficar numa posição má e nunca mais me querer ver.

- Tens a Marca Negra, não é?

Draco pegou na varinha e fez um encantamento para impedir as pessoas de os ouvirem. Depois mostrou-lhe o braço.

- Foi-me incutida uma missão. Uma missão em que terei de matar uma pessoa. Não te posso dizer quem é. Aceita isso. Já te contei demais.

Ginny sentou-se contra a parede e, quando Draco fez o mesmo, ela encostou a cabeça ao seu peito.

- Sabes que não o tens de o fazer.

- Tenho sim. Se recusar ele mata-me e a minha família também.

- Fala com o Director, Draco. Ele pode-te ajudar de certeza.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Ninguém me pode ajudar, Ruiva, ou não consegues perceber isso?

- Claro que pode. Podemos falar com a Ordem. Não o faças Draco. Isso irá assombrar-te para sempre.

- A tua preciosa Ordem não me pode ajudar, não têm poder suficiente. Para além disso, nunca o fariam.

- Claro que fariam! Porque dizes isso?

Draco olhou para ela como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Sou um Malfoy.

Ginny riu.

- Quem é a família que mais odeia os Malfoy? - perguntou-lhe a ruiva.

- Os Weasley. É isso que estou a tentar dizer.

Ginny acenou.

- Certo, já percebi isso. Mas quem sou eu? Pertenço a que família?

- És um tomate andante, pertencente à família Weasley.

Ginny deu-lhe um murro no braço.

- Porra Weasley! Já é o segundo! Tu é que fizeste a pergunta!

- Era para responder com seriedade.

- Foi o que fiz. - sussurrou ele.

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- Quem és tu? A que família pertences?

- O maior gostosão de Hogwarts. - Ginny riu. - À família Malfoy. Eu já percebi o que queres dizer Weasley. Mas nós somos a excepção à regra. Para além disso, não é como se do dia para a noite tivéssemos começado a gostar um do outro.

Ginny segurou-lhe a cara e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Tu gostas mais ou menos de mim se não, não me terias querido ver outra vez.

Draco corou ligeiramente e encostou-se à parede olhando para a frente.

- Lindinho! Fiz-te corar! Oooh! Draco...

Ele olhou para ela.

- Nós podemos solucionar o problema. - deu-lhe a mão. - Eu ajudo-te.

_Confia em mim_.

- Confia em mim.

* * *

**Que fic tão lamechinhas!**

**Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Ah, e estão a ver o botão aí em baixo? Cliquem e deixem uma review!**

**Eu ficaria muito agradecida!**

**Beijos Hogwartizanos!**


End file.
